Efímero
by Skuld Fair
Summary: El beso sólo duró unos segundos, pero para Cam pudo haber durado toda la vida. Cam/Daniel. No hay lemon. Leve spoiler del segundo libro.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Oscuros _pertenecen a Lauren Kate.

_**Efímero**_

Se encontraba agachado al lado del cadáver afianzando la cuerda al cuerpo para que el ancla no se soltara cuando lo echaran al agua.

De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Daniel, que se encontraba alejado unos metros. Miraba sin ver el horizonte, ausente, y Cam estaba más que seguro de que estaba pensando en Luce. Un peso se le instaló en el corazón; ya sabía que Daniel no estaba a su alcance, pero entenderlo y aceptarlo no hacían más llevadera esa carga.

Volvió a prestar atención a la tarea que tenía entre manos y suspiró. Había aceptado esa tregua sólo por él, para poder pasar más tiempo a su lado, para intentar que no se obcecara tanto con la morena, que con un poco de suerte y un milagro se olvidara de ella. El que el propósito de la misma fuera salvar a Luce no le importaba lo más mínimo; si por él fuera ya podía morirse mañana mismo. Y el saber que la pareja estaría dieciocho días sin poder verse lo alegraban sobremanera. Dieciocho días matando a Proscritos junto a Daniel.

Una vez terminado el trabajo se incorporó y se acercó al rubio con una gran sonrisa. Daniel miró ese gesto de alegría y le preguntó si para él matar era un juego. Cam pensó la respuesta; pues sí, le encantaba matar, era divertido. Daniel arrugó el entrecejo. Para él no lo era, y más si la vida de Luce estaba en peligro. Cam ensanchó la risa.

—Por no tomártelo como un juego vas a perder.

El ángel caído acortó los pasos que lo separaban del moreno y lo cogió por las solapas de la chaqueta. Estaba muy enfadado con Cam, harto de que se lo tomara todo a broma. Y le enfureció más el hecho de que no se tomara en serio el que Luce pudiera morir.

Cam quedó hipnotizado al fijar su mirada en los ojos color violeta del rubio, que se habían oscurecido por la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Este aún lo tenía agarrado, pero no le dio importancia a la razón por la que habían terminado así, sólo era capaz de sentir el nudo que se había formado en su estómago al tenerlo tan cerca, su olor, que le estaban obnubilando los sentidos, su expresión airada que lo hacía ver más sensual, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Y por un momento se preguntó si Luce había sabido captar esos pequeños detalles cuando estaba con Daniel.

El moreno siempre había sido débil cuando de trataba de Daniel; si le hubiera pedido que saltara de un puente él lo habría hecho sin preguntar nada. Y ahora, en esos momentos, envuelto en esa situación que lo estaba volviendo loco y sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad, lo besó.

Sin que el rubio pudiera hacer nada ante lo imprevisto del acto, Cam había acercado su cara a la de Daniel y juntado sus labios en un beso suave, sin más pretensiones que las de probar, saber lo que sentía Luce cuando besaba al ángel. Y se sentía maravilloso.

Cuando por fin Daniel reaccionó apartó a Cam, pero no lo suficiente como para alejarlo demasiado. Miró confundido al demonio mientras se llevaba un par de dedos a los labios notando un leve cosquilleo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Cam dudó ante lo que debía responder: si le confesaba lo que sentía seguramente Daniel se alejaría de él y el moreno no quería eso; no tenía al rubio como él quería, pero por lo menos eran aliados, o enemigos que a veces se unían por una misma causa. Además, estaba Luce, y Daniel no la iba a dejar por un demonio como él, que no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Añadiéndole el hecho de que no era el amor de su vida ni había estado años llorando por su ausencia. No, eso era demasiado grande y fuerte como para luchar y ganar. Hacía tiempo que se había resignado a no poder estar con Daniel, pero aún le quedaba su amistad o lo que fuera que tuvieran.

Se encogió de hombros con aire distraído para luego mirar al rubio de forma burlona.

—Pensé que así se te pasaría el enfado. Veo que ha funcionado.

Le dio la espalda al otro y desplegó sus alas.

Daniel lo vio alejarse con rapidez mientras intentaba descifrar que era ese sentimiento tan negativo que lo había invadido al escuchar la respuesta de Cam. Negó con la cabeza y recordó que tenía que ir a por Luce para llevarla a su nuevo colegio y despedirse de ella durante unas semanas.


End file.
